Djinn
Genie are both the descendants and lesser forms of the all powerful Djinn, one of the 3 original creators of the physical plane and all that inhabits it. While the existence of the Djinn is an integral part of existence, the creations necessary for lesser forms of the beings to come into existence were not met until much later. In an effort to prevent the destruction of the planet, Cuciralia Karvyna (Later referred to, but improperly labeled as the first Djinn) harnessed the supernatural energies of her homeland and refined its unstable properties to produce a physical core that could tether her to the vastly untapped energies of the universe itself. In doing so the limits of what Cucira could do were instantaneously evolved far beyond anything the world had previously seen. Her physical body was destroyed in the transformative process, but from it, she was born anew. With this new form Cucira gained access to the power to call upon the primal flames of creation and used them to obliterate the meteor fields that threatened to destroy the planet. Though the process was so draining her new physical body gave out on her, the sheer force of will she possessed ensured that the power she created would be left behind, and because of her sacrifice. The Djinn ensured that her bloodline would continue to survive in the physical world, in the form of Genie. In the absence of his mother, the young son Cucina discovered the core his mother left behind. Over time his knowledge of how to use the core, which received him as it's new master with open arms, progressed and he eventually rose to the height of his own power. It was shortly after his rise as the King of Karvyna Isla that Cucina's grandfather Incited a war with intentions of global devastation. Cucina and his siblings reunited under the banner of their father to stop him. In the midst of the final confrontation Cucina showed his power to them all for the first time. Manifesting the raw power of the genie core into an awakened state of power. The force form. He used this overwhelming force to push back his grandfather's army and peacefully incapacitate them. With such ferocious power, Cucina was the only member of his family that came close to a match for his Grand father, and even he....fell short. Rather than trying to eliminate the threat that Al'Duuron was, he tried to reason with him, begged him to stop. He tried with all of his being to appeal to the man that had helped to bring him up, the man that spoiled him and protected him. He just wasn't in there. In a last ditch effort Cucina tried encasing himself and Al'Duuron in a large Crystal prison, this however was impeded by his Grand father deciding to impale the young king. As he felt the life begin to leave his body a dense black burning shadow encircled him and then he was floating in darkness. Moments later he returned with a glowing white mark upon his head, and a fierceness that no one had expected. With a single great power the threat was no more, and Cucina returned to his self made him warning everyone that he would be watching, and he would no longer show mercy on those that would seek to harm life. The King eventually built himself a family, with his two sons Cicili and Cecil, his grandchildren Cenoka and Cyren, and his great grandchildren Ceynaia Jonyka Ardaine Al'Mecha Equyah and Cezoka, all of whom expanded upon the genie core and eventually developed their own unique variations as well as advancing the staple abilities of the Genie. Society The Djinn species though rather small in comparison to really any other, are a thriving secret society that consists of 5 tribes, each with different religious beliefs and customs, but all ultimately answer to the Djinna-Kesta who rules over all Djinn. Going so far as to create their own language and build their own system of currency the Djinn population has continued to thrive in solidarity for time immemorial. One of the reasons for this is that they are undead. The Djinn all have common interests however in gemstones. They each prefer a different type based on their specific tribe but will often accept gems of any of the 5. Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, Rubies, and Yellow Titanites make up their currency. It is said that the Djinn’s power is measured in how many gems they own and this is because they use these gems to amplify their powers. As these 5 types were the original types used to create the Djinn species, only these types can be used to create new Djinn, and likewise, only these gems can be used for their power. The Djinn all answer to one king, their Djinna-Kesta is chosen based on age and power, and so the oldest and strongest of the Djinn will always be their leader. The Djinna-Kesta then elects 5 lords, each of which abide over their respective tribes. The Djinna-Kesta is the only person who knows the secret of Djinn Creation and likewise is the only one able to create Djinjuinsho, the vessels which Djinn manifest their powers through. Each Djinn is given a Djinjuinsho by the Kesta and upon meeting the final death their Djinjuinsho are returned to the Kesta. This is because it is useless to any other Djinn except the Kesta and only he knows the secret to destroying them. The Djinn are all considered family to the Kesta, and each Djinn is granted a space in his home where they may store their belongings without fear of theft. The Djinn have 3 laws, all of which cannot be broken, as they are physically incapable of doing so. This is because these laws are embedded in the ritual process of Djinn Creation, as such only the Kesta is able to change the laws, but has never done so. 1st Law: A Djinn will not harm the Kesta, even under the command of a contract. 2nd Law: A Djinn will not harm their contractor, even under a Kesta’s command. 3rd Law: A Djinn will never reveal the location of their Djinna-Renko. The Djinn have a council which consists of the Kesta, all 5 Lyctha, and 2 Brikna from each of the tribes. This council is called the Kesta-Lurja and regularly meet to decide on various political and societal issues within the Miktsa. The Djinn’s main source of obtaining power and riches is through their contracts. Although the contracts differ slightly based on tribe, these key points remain the same in every contract. 1)A Djinn contract is a magically binding document between a Djinn, and another being, Djinn contracts cannot be made between two Djinn, and once a contract has been made, it must be completed. 2)A Djinn contract is good only for 3 uses, after which time the contract ends and the Djinn becomes a free party once again. Because the contract only allows for three summonings, the Djinn reside within a personal item of the being who they have been contracted to. 3)A Djinn cannot be summoned for sexual favors, manual labor, the harming or killing of their contractor, or the killing of other Djinn. Djinn summonings are limited to 3 uses for combat purposes. In this they will fight to the death in defense of their contractor. 4)A Djinn contract cannot be transferred to another party, doing so invalidates the magic which binds the agreement and renders it null and void. Neither the Djinn nor the original party are required to continue service. 5)Upon completion of a contract, the payment (Here the Djinn decides what type of stone it wants) must be an immediate transaction, failure to do so will merit the wrath of that Djinn’s tribe. 6)A Djinn may not pursue any form of romantic relationship with a contractor until after the contract has been resolved. Additionally once a contract is made, the contractor, nor the Djinn may invalidate the contract, this right is held by the Djinna Kesta, and can only be done with the consent of both parties who originally signed the contract. 7)A Djinn when contracted can imbue the item they are bound to with their power for a short duration to indirectly aid the contractor in battle. This allows them to aid contractors even when they are not summoned. 8)A Djinn can choose to willfuly manifest themselves when their contractor is in imminent danger, or cannot currently defend themselves. This willful manifestation does not count against the 3 wishes of the contractor and can be done at anytime by the Djinn. 9)A Djinn retains ownership of the item they were bound to after a contract has been resolved, additionally the retain ownership of any materials or riches they themselves procured while under contract, this includes but is not limited to clothing, jewelry, weapons, currency, miscellaneous items and the like. Tribes Djinna-Thyrga: Fire Djinna-Feaa: Wind Djinna-Hiri: Lightning Djinna-Mok: Earth Djinna-Veruijt: Water Djinna-Thyrga The Djinna-Thyrga are one of the 3 oldest tribes within the Djinn society. They are revered as incarnates of the sun, and thus they are often named after stars. The Thyrga use rubies that have been spelled to channel their power, and like most Djinn can usually only manage about 3 at one time. When they are first created Thyrga often are only able to access heat based magic, and upon gaining a second stone can access true fire magic. The Thyrga are also able to use Djinna-Ifrita, a specialized style of fire magic that boosts their abilities in every aspect. Thyrga-Marui exists in 3 stages. Helia, Ignis, and Ignis Imperium. Helia: Heat magic that burns at 600 degrees (Fahrenheit) and is used to imbue the Djinjuinsho as well as increase the damage radius of attacks made with the weapon. Djinn can also imbue their contractor's vessel with magic to heat it up. (requires 1 ring) Ignis: The fire magic, which burns at 1300 degrees (Fahrenheit) and is used to imbue the Djinjuinsho with actual flames as opposed to heat. This also increases the range and damage of their attacks and can be used to imbue their contractor's vessel as well. (requires 1 ring) Ignis Imperium: The sun magic, which burns at 2500 degrees (Fahrenheit) is rather different from its weaker Ignis counterpart. In this state flames encircle the Djinn and actively defend them when not in use. the flames generated in this state also have a density comparative to that of steel and a consistency similar to liquid, making them easy to mold into virtually any shape. The flames can also travel incredibly fast in this state, reaching speeds of 100 mph. In this state the flames are also limited to a 100 foot radius in all directions (even directly below) of the Djinn's current position. (requires 3 rings) The ignis can also be used to create a ring of flames that will actively defend a contractor but cannot otherwise be altered unless the Djinn is manifested. (requires 2 rings) (Unlike traditional fire magic, the djinn's Thyrga-Marui has one major weakness. Thyrga-Marui is extremely susceptible to attacks extending from beneath the djinn. This i because heat rises and as such their magic weakens greatly as it gets lower and lower beneath their floor level (bottoms of the feet). At directly below their feet the flames completely extinguish.) __FORCETOC__